Evènements inattendues !
by Il Fiore del Male
Summary: Quand un rouquin offre à son amant des cadeaux provenant de Kisuke et de Yoruichi, cela donne des èvenements plutôt...inattendues ! a lire avant "Bad Baby" humour/yaoi/OOC/Byakuya fille


**Auteur**: Bya-chouchou-973

Disclamairs: Cela me fait mal de l'admettre mais, aucun personnage de Bleach ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo.

Rating:M

Pairing:Ichigo x Byakuya et l'énonciation d'autres couples ^^

Résumé:Ichigo, après la guerre remportée contre Aizen, habitait à présent à la Soul Society avec son amant, Byakuya Kuchiki. Il lui offrit le jour de son anniversaire, deux cadeaux venant de Kisuke et de Yoruichi. Ces cadeaux créèrent des évènements plutôt...inattendus !

Note 1 : J'ai tenu à écrire cet one-shoot même si mon fan fic « Secrets » est toujours en cours. Cette one-shoot est censé être amusant et un peu rigolo (vu mon humour ya aucune chance mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre !). Il y aura un lemon.

_**Evènements inattendues**_

Après la bataille, Ichigo, Kisuke et Yoruichi furent nommés capitaine des divisions vacantes. Les trois nouveaux capitaines faisaient de leurs mieux pour remettre sur pieds leurs divisions, encore un peu meurtrie par la trahison des anciens taichos.

Ichigo qui réfléchissait à un cadeau pour son amant depuis un bon moment, fini par avoir une surchauffe (eh oui, réfléchir ce n'est pas son truc !).

_Fait chié ! cria-t-il, en frappant sa tête contre son bureau.

Shuhei écarquilla les yeux en se demandant si le sotaïcho avait eu raison de mettre ce rouquin comme capitaine, car il semblait que ce dernier avait quelques problèmes dans sa tête.

_Vous allez bien taicho ?

_Hein ? Oh oui, oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Ah ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ichigo.

Si là, il réfléchissait, il ne voulait pas savoir comment il était quand il se prenait la tête ! Ichigo, lui, continuait de voir ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Byakuya. Car, même s'il connaissait quelques trucs importants sur lui, il ne savait pas trop ce qui pourrait faire plaisir au capitaine de la sixième division.

Ayant assez de réfléchir sans agir (il a fait l'effort de réfléchir avant d'agir, c'est déjà ça !), il se leva et sortit de sa division pour aller demander conseil aux quatre personnes qui connaissait bien Byakuya. Enfin, trois puisque Rukia était partie en mission sur terre avec Renji, et qu'ils ne revenaient que demain, c'est-à-dire, le jour de l'anniversaire du capitaine de la sixième.

Il devrait donc demander de l'aide à Juushiro, Kyoraku et Yoruichi. Au fond de lui-même, il espérait vraiment que les deux premiers seraient amplement suffisants pour résoudre son problème, car il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la nouvelle capitaine de la troisième division.

Il se dirigea alors vers la treizième division, en priant. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver les chiens de garde : Kyone et son acolyte, dont il ne se souvenait jamais le nom (il ne faut pas trop lui en demander). C'est donc pour cela qu'il entra dans le bureau de Juushiro sans frapper (alàlà, il n'a décidément aucune manière, comment fait Byakuya ?). Et, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de frapper, car au moins, il n'aurait pas vu ce qui se passait en ce moment même sous ces pauvres yeux innocent (innocent, mon œil ouais !).

Effectivement. S'il avait toqué à la porte, il n'aurait pas vu Kyoraku, au-dessus de l'albinos qui avait le teint rosée et qui gémissait sous les va et viens que ce dernier exerçait sur son membre. Ichigo se couvrit immédiatement les yeux en bafouillant des excuses, et en se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'il se prit en pleine face, car il l'avait refermée (quel con !).

Durant son remue-ménage, le capitaine de la huitième et son amant se remirent de leurs émotions avec un air déçut et frustré (tu m'étonnes ! être arrêté à un moment pareil !). Puis, ils firent signe à Ichigo qu'il pouvait regarder dans leur direction.

Après de longues minutes d'excuses et de remontrance, Ichigo donna la raison de sa visite. Elle fut soldée d'un échec, parce que les deux plus âgé avaient décrété, qu'ils passaient la journée avec Byakuya en buvant du thé. Tout cela, sous un cerisier, tout en racontant les évènements passés (waouh ! super le programme !). C'est donc au grand dam d'Ichigo qui dût se rabattre sur Yoruichi.

Après quelques coups de shunpo, il arriva devant la division de cette dernière, et prit cette fois la peine de toquer à la porte. Après l'autorisation donnée, Ichigo y entra et salua au passage Kisuke, qui se tenait au côté de la métisse. Il leur expliqua rapidement son problème, en disant qu'il aurait souhaité offrir quelque chose de surprenant et de divertissant à son amant. Il justifia son choix en parlant du fait que ce dernier se prenait souvent la tête avec son clan. Kisuke et Yoruichi eurent des regards et sourires complices qui inquiétèrent le roux.

_Hum…J'ai quelques choses de surprenant que tu pourrais lui offrir… commença Kisuke.

_Mais ce sera à toi d'y trouver le divertissement, termina Yoruichi.

Face au sourire qu'il étirait, Ichigo doutait fort des cadeaux et une voix dans sa tête lui criait de faire demi-tour à tout prix (non c'est pas Shiro, lui il s'en fout de la vie de son roi). Et, en tout imbécile qui se respecte, Ichigo n'écouta pas cette voix, et prit les paquets que lui tendaient le couple, en se disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_Ah ! J'allais oublier. Dis à Byakuya-boy d'ouvrir mon cadeau, après celui de Kisuke. C'est impératif, sinon ça fout tout en l'air, pigé ?

_Ouais, j'ai compris. J'n'suis pas débile non plus. Bon, merci du coup de main, et à plus. Salua Ichigo, en repartant un peu inquiet, à cause des sourires pervers que ces homologues avaient gardés durant toute la conversation.

Il fut tout de même satisfait, et se dirigea vers sa division pour reprendre la paperasse qui trônait sur son bureau. Après de nombreuses heures de travail, où il avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas voir ce que contenait les paquets, Ichigo rentra au manoir Kuchiki un peu plus tard et lessivé que les autres jours. Purée, s'il tenait le con qui avait fait ces saloperies de formulaires, il lui montrerait bien sa façon penser !

Après les salutations des domestiques, le rouquin soupa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En y entrant, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son amant déjà endormi. Après la contemplation du dos et de la chute de reins du noble, éclairée par la pâle lueur de la lune, l'orangé se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et prit une douche rapide pour pouvoir se glisser dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il eut pénétré ce dernier (vive les mots à double sens !), le noble vint immédiatement se coller contre le torse du roux, qui sourit en entourant la fine taille d'un de ces bras. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo dût réveiller comme à son habitude, le chef du clan Kuchiki, qui n'était pas, mais alors là, pas du tout du matin. La première fois que le roux l'avait compris, il avait manqué un arrêt cardiaque car dans sa tête, le Kuchiki était un homme qui se levait tôt sans problème.

Après le réveil du brun, le rouquin lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et l'embrassa tendrement. Le récepteur de ce baiser y prit goût, et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du plus jeune. Il fit le plus âgé se recoucher en le surplombant, et en déposant des baisers sur tout son torse.

_Heureusement que c'est notre jour de congé car on serait en retard, là, pensa Ichigo._

_Humm…pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de ton cadeau ? Demanda le brun en souriant légèrement. (Ne vous attendez pas à un sourire email diamant comme celui d'Ukitake, faut pas déconner !).

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire et allait répliquer, mais une domestique frappa à la porte, en faisant les deux amants soupirer.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le brun d'un ton polaire (toujours aussi aimable avec les autres apparemment).

_Pardonnez-moi, Kuchiki-Sama, mais certaines personnes menacent de rentrer dans la demeure sans votre accord, répondit la domestique toujours derrière la porte.

_Qui sont-ils ? Demanda le maître de maison, en enfilant un kimono d'intérieur.

_Ils se déclarent être Urahara-taicho et Shihoin-taicho il y a aussi Kyoraku-taicho et Ukitake-taicho. Mais ceux-ci sont restés calmes, en disant qu'ils vous attendraient.

_Bien tu peux disposer, fit Byakuya, agacé en ouvrant le shoji.

Il regarda le magnifique torse bronzé d'Ichigo qui s'était relevé du lit et soupira.

Il montrerait à ces intrus ce qu'il en coûtait de le déranger dans son moment d'intimité avec Ichigo. Il finit par quitter la chambre, bien décidé à leur démontrer son mécontentement, de la manière la plus glaciale dont il pouvait faire preuve. Le délaissé sourit en pensant que cela allait chauffer pour les arrivistes, enfin cela allait plutôt refroidir, vu le caractère du brun.

Ichigo prit les paquets qu'il avait cachés sous le lit, et les décacheta pour voir leur contenu. Dans le plus petit paquet, celui de Kisuke, il y trouva une sorte de lotion pour bain, qu'il versa dans celui qu'il avait préparé pour le noble. Il jeta la bouteille, sans même lire ce qui y était inscrit. Dans le plus grand paquet, celui de la femme chat, il y trouva un objet qui le fit rougir. Il était si rouge qu'il faisait de la concurrence à la couleur de cheveux de Renji.

_Non mais elle n'est pas bien, elle ! Elle veut ma mort, ou quoi ? Si jamais je m'en sers, ou que j'ose même l'approcher de Bya, il me tue ! S'exclama-t-il, en regardant l'objet qui serait sûrement le déclenchement de sa mort.

Car dans cette boîte se trouvait un objet obscène dénommé « gode » (vous vous en doutiez hein ? pitis pervers) qui même à son encontre, lui donnait pas mal d'idées vicieuses et intéressantes concernant Byakuya. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi les deux zigotos lui souriaient de cette façon. Pour calmer ces ardeurs et ces pensées, pas du tout catholiques, Ichigo alla prendre une douche bien froide, en prenant soin de cacher ce cadeau (oui il y a bain et douche ! j'espère que vous savez faire la différence).

C'est en sortant de sa douche, avec une serviette attachée autour de la taille, que Byakuya fit son apparition. Le noble se stoppa et ne se gêna pas le moins du monde de relooker son amant. Ce même amant qui sentait le regard brulant sur lui, se tourna, et sourit en s'approchant de lui. Arrivé face au noble, il lui lécha l'oreille, en sachant que c'était son point faible.

_Je t'ais préparé un bain. Vas- y avant qu'il ne soit tiède, murmura Ichigo.

_Hum...viens avec moi.

_Si je viens, il y a de fortes chances que ce ne sois pas un bain que tu reçoives, chuchota sensuellement le rouquin, qui savait ce que voulait le noble. (vive les sous-entendus !)

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est justement un bain que je veux recevoir ? répondit perversement Byakuya (haaa même lui il s'y met).

_Si tu y vas, je te promets que tu auras bien plus que ce que tu n'en demande, dit Ichigo en s'écartant du noble.

Le respecté capitaine aima cette promesse, et se dirigea vers le lieu où son bain l'attendait. Le respecté héros de la guerre, lui, luttait pour ne pas aller le rejoindre. Mais, il prit son mal en patience en se disant qu'il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs, pour avoir osé l'allumer de cette manière. Parce que, oui, le rouquin, après avoir cogiter, avait finalement décidé de tester le cadeau de Yoruichi.

Il fut cependant vite tiré de ces pensées, par un cri provenant de la salle de bains. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que Byakuya dans cette salle, mais ce cri ne pouvait pas être de lui. Il n'y avait absolument rien de masculin là-dedans. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce son, une brunette très bien proportionnée, avec des cheveux lui arrivant aux fesses, fit son apparition.

Ichigo détailla cette dernière. Etrangement, elle lui rappelait Byakuya. Mais, lorsqu'il rencontra ces yeux bleus marines métalliques, où une grande incompréhension y régnait, il sut que c'était son amant qui se trouvait face à lui.

_Byakuya ? C-C 'est bien toi ? Demanda, incrédule, le roux.

_Ichi ! Mais q-qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? Paniqua la brune, qui était en fait un brun.

_Tu es une femme ! répondit-il intelligemment.

_Je sais ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait ? Je suis un homme moi !

_Visiblement non, rétorqua le roux, qui commençait à se retenir de rire, face à la panique et à la voix de son amant.

_C'est pas drôle Ichi ! Je peux pas rester comme ça ! J'ai rien bu, ou mangé qui pourrait générés un tel effet pourtant, déclara Byakuya, qui commençait à avoir peur pour son avenir. Et qui se sentait agacé par l'amusement mal dissimulé de son amant.

Ichigo, qui après cette réplique avait repris son sérieux, réfléchissait sur ce qui avait pu changer son bel homme, en belle femme. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, bien au contraire. Mais il savait que cela aurait des répercussions sur la vie de son chéri, et il n'avait pas envie de prise de tête.

Après quelques secondes, il se dit que, si ce dernier n'avait rien bu ou mangé, c'était donc le bain le problème. Il eut un éclair de lucidité, et comprit que c'était la lotion qu'il avait versé dans le bain, le déclencheur de cette transformation (eh bah dis donc, il y a mis du temps !).

_Alors c'était ça son cadeau ! Mais ils veulent tous les deux ma mort, ma parole ! Ils voulaient que je transforme Byakuya en femme pour après me servir de…de ce truc ! Maintenant j'en ai la preuve, ils sont tous les deux complètement cinglés ! Pensa-t-il._

Le nouveau capitaine de la neuvième décida de rien dire à son amant, enfin son amante. Il prit plutôt la décision de faire bonne escient de ces cadeaux. Il était devant le fait accompli, autant en profiter ? se dit-il, en étirant un sourire pervers qui alerta Byakuya. Le plus jeune avança et le plus vieux se surpris à éprouver de la peur, face au sourire et au regard chaud bouillant qu'il lui lançait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour autant envie de fuir son amant.

_Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la brunette, en reculant.

_Hum...Tu sais que tu es très belle ?

_Non ! Retire tout de suite cette idée de ta tête ! Ichigo, je t'interdis de me toucher ! fit la brune qui cherchait une échappatoire, mais qui fut bloqué par le corps de son homme.

_Désolé, mais tu m'excite beaucoup trop pour que je puisse me contrôler, contra l'orangé qui avait frotté son érection naissante contre l'intimité de la brunette.

Cette même brunette eut le souffle coupée, lorsqu'elle sentit la pression sur elle. Elle reprit un peu contenance, en essayant vainement de repousser le jeune homme en chaleur qui commençait à lui lécher et à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

_L'enfoiré ! Il veut me faire flancher ! pensa t- elle en émettant un petit gémissement. Et voilà je me mets à gémir comme une pucelle !_

Ce même enfoiré lécha le cou pâle offert à lui, avant d'y laisser un beau suçon. Il regarda « sa compagne » qui rougit à cause du désir qu'elle y lisait, et l'embrassa tendrement en y mettant tout son amour (et il en a de l'amour, c'est pour vous dire !). Le baiser, au fil des secondes, devint plus passionné. Les langues se caressaient, se touchaient et s'entremêlaient ardemment sous les gémissements étouffés de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, à cause des douces caresses que le jeune homme pratiquait sur son doux corps.

Byakuya passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son caresseur. Ce dernier le saisit fermement par les hanches, pour que le noiraud puisse attacher ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ensuite, il le transporta jusqu'à leur lit, en continuant de l'embrasser furieusement (bah dis dons, ils ont un sacré souffle !). Une fois dessus, Ichigo continua ses caresses et ses baisers d'une façon beaucoup plus prononcée. Il retira le kimono qu'il avait enfilé, et fit de même pour la serviette qui couvrait la nudité de Byakuya.

Une fois nus tous les deux, le capitaine de la neuvième contempla le nouveau corps qui se trouvait sous lui. Magnifique. Qu'il soit en femme, ou en homme, Byakuya restait toujours aussi magnifique (Ya rien de surprenant là-dedans). Il se lécha les babines d'un air très vicieux et parcourut le corps de baisers. Il remonta et taquina les mamelons durcis qu'il se mit à sucer, en faisant un frisson parcourir Byakuya qui gémissait encore, et toujours.

Le jeune homme décida de passer aux choses sérieuses (il était temps !). Il frotta d'abord son membre contre Byakuya, qui avait écarquillé les yeux en comprenant qu'il allait passer à la casserole. Le rouquin embrassa pour la énième fois les douces et chaudes lèvres, rougies par leurs précédents baisers, en entrant lentement dans la brune. Il lui étouffa un gémissement mi- plaintif mi- plaisir, en continuant de rentrer plus profondément. Une fois qu'il y fut jusqu'à la garde, il relâcha les lèvres de sa belle, et la regarda intensément. Il attendit qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence car il savait que cela était nouveau pour elle.

La jeune femme était délicieuse avec son air gênée et ses joues rosies. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, Ichigo commença de lents et profonds va et viens, qui se firent plus rapides sous les soupirs et cris de plaisir qu'il entendait. Après quelques minutes de plaisir, durant lesquelles il avait fait voir les étoiles à sa compagne qui n'avait cessé de hurler son nom, Ichigo éjacula en elle dans un cri de jouissance immense. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, et le roux se retira délicatement de l'antre de la brune qui soupira de contentement.

Ichigo étant toujours au-dessus d'elle, se pencha et prit « la chose » sous le lit. I la cacha derrière son dos et sourit perversement. Byakuya qui avait refermé les yeux durant leur ébat, les avait rouverts, car il avait senti les mouvements de son rouquin. Lorsqu'il vit le même sourire d'auparavant, si ce n'est pire, du rouquin, il se dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Le pervers captura ses lèvres et avança l'objet dans ces mains vers l'endroit où il devait être inséré.

Quand le capitaine de la sixième ressentit l'intrus en lui (alerte, alerte, intrus détecté, je répète, intrus détecté !), il cassa le baiser en écarquillant les yeux si grand, qu'Ichigo crut qu'ils allaient sortirent de leurs orbites. Il sourit néanmoins face à cette réaction et continua d'enfoncer l'objet. Une fois fait, il le mit en marche et fit des va et viens avec, en Byakuya. La pauvre victime ne pouvait pas formuler, ou avoir une pensée cohérente, à cause de l'objet qui à son grand étonnement, lui faisait ressentir du plaisir.

Le possesseur de cet objet sourit et continua encore un peu. Puis, il remplaça le gode par son membre, à nouveau dur à cause de la vision que lui avait offert Byakuya. En effet, soyez un jeune adolescent, en chaleur qui regarde une belle jeune femme rougie, soupirant et gémissant sous le plaisir, que lui procurait un objet obscène, et vous comprendrez mieux. Après un bout de temps, Ichigo termina son petit plaisir par un doux baiser envers Byakuya qui s'était endormi.

_Je t'avais bien dit, que je te donnerais plus que ce que tu n'en demanderais, sourit Ichigo en s'endormant à son tour, avec une brunette dans les bras qui esquissa un léger sourire.

Neuf mois c'était écoulé depuis ce jour…mouvementé et Byakuya, toujours en femme, avait donné naissance à deux jumeaux. Une superbe rousse aux yeux bleus marine et un magnifique brun aux yeux ambre. Ces deux enfants avaient résolus les problèmes du clan concernant la succession du noble.

Un mois après son accouchement, Urahara avait donné l'antidote de la transformation à Ichigo. Le roux, qui après avoir longtemps hésité, l'avait donné à Byakuya qui menaçait de le tuer. Ce dernier avait enfin pu, pour son grand contentement, redevenir un homme.

Oui, ces cadeaux avaient généré des évènements vraiment inattendus.

Fin.

Merci d'avoir lu mon délire ^^, j'espère que cela vous à plut et vous a fait rire (je doute fort de cela mais bon^^). Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
